


Foggy Jack

by Skiplowave



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Nobody knows who Foggy Jack is. Is he a simple ghost story? An evil twin of Uncle Jack? Or maybe Foggy IS Uncle Jack, nobody knows for sure or live along enough to confirm the truth...





	1. Chapter 1

" Did you hear the news?"

" What news?"

" Foggy Jack, he killed someone yet again!"

" So he's always killing people. We're in the bloody Garden Distinct for fucks sakes!"

" No no no this is different! Seems Foggy Jack made it into Parade."

" Oh...guess they'll really in trouble now."

" I heard from Beatrice who heard from Carol that lives next to a bobby station there. Apparently Foggy Jack is looking for Uncle Jack." 

" That's awful! Why would someone hurt that sweet man?"

" I think he's Jack's evil twin probably out seeking revenge. Hope someone stops that evil man!"

_How long has it been for such things to be said?_

Jack thought moving away from his hiding spot shaking his head. Every since coming to his sense this  _Foggy Jack_ conspiracy has been spreading. Being off joy Jack long forgotten trying keep up with time.  _Has it really been that long nobody noticed I was.._  He wondered if it was a cover up for him leaving trying to speak the truth.  His message was never aired mostly likely destroyed too for all he knew. Will Wellies being drugged up by joy they won't notice the repeats and the  _downers_  dealing with their own problems wouldn't even give a damn would they?

" Oi is that Jack?" Jack quicken his pace hearing a young man voice. " Jack? You mean Uncle Jack, have you finally gone loony Charles?" Jack didn't stop walking, it'll only bring more suspicion. " If it's Uncle Jack where's his happy mask? His dashing tie huh?"   _That's right._ Jack said to himself  nobody really knew his face let alone  _looked_ like the Jack they knew and loved. Messy hair, unmasked, torn and ruffled clothes, dirty boots, all the while carrying a cricket bat. It was enough to blend in and not be question too much.   _Would you prefer be Foggy Jack then?_ Jack gave a tired chuckled  _that_ Jack according to others was a bloodlust crazed monster, killing anyone he wanted for fun. Jack Worthing wasn't a monster he wouldn't kill anyone out of enjoyment. He  **hated** killing others if even it was self-defense.  _Maybe you're a different kind of monster. You did forget about Margret afterall..._ Jack stopped walking feeling that awful weight on his shoulders again. The guilt of trusting his  _friend_ in protecting his daughter the same friend who- Jack gritted his teeth trying to hold his anger. Now wasn't the time to be angry he needed sleep, that always soothed people. 

 _Relax Jack, you'll find Ollie sound enough. **Give him  good talking or two**_.  _What you need now is place to sleep for the night_

For homes that were nearly destroyed let alone habitable for people to live in, some were still possessive of their ruined homes. Jack understand home some nearly forgotten about or lost during the war. Their main and last source of remembering. Luckily Jack found a home that didn't seem occupied by others. Seating his cricket bat on the nightstand Jack laid on the surprisingly decent mattress slowly drifting off to sleep.

_" Bloody hell this place is shit!"_

_"Of course everything is shit you fucking idiot!"  
_

_"Hey boys does this man look familiar to you?"_

_" The fuck are you on about?"_

_" I mean this man looks like Uncle Jack I think?"_

_"  Right very funny, quit fucking around and see if this place has anything useful"!_

Jack woke up seeing three men bickering among themselves. Panicking Jack slowly reached for his cricket bat.  _Damn it not again_. Jack quickly swung the bat knocking one lad out pushing him out the giant hole in the wall. " EDDIE!?  YOU FUCKING-I'LL KILL YOU!" The other man charge at Jack with a crowbar thrashing at the man. Jack was barely able to block sharp end of the bar nearly cutting side of his face.  _Shit_. Jack swung hard as he could hitting the man's skull, he heard a crack followed by body hitting the floor. " I-I'm sorry." Jack panted as his eyes lingering from the bleeding body to last man standing. " Y-you're voice- U-Uncle Jack? Jack frowned watching the frighten man back into a wall.  Jack should let him go not like anyone would believe him.  _ **But what if they do?  You'll be target once they hear your voice**_. Jack looked at the blood stain cricket bat for a moment.  _You're right, if they found out and attack me I'll never see Ollie again._   Taking a deep breath Jack walked closer to the scared lad  holding his bat tightly.

" I'm sorry."

* * *

" Did you hear three bodies were found beaten to a pulp."

"  Probably those three robbers , good riddance I say!"

" I haven't finished yet, apparently neighbor next door heard the words Jack mention. *Gasp* It was Foggy Jack I'm sure of it!"

"  Foggy Jack?  Did the neighbor see him?"

" Yes.....and no. Too scared to look or else they be dead.  They saw him very briefly."

" Probably for the best.  I hope I never run into him."

" Yeah me neither."

 


	2. Not a chapter

Hey is the fandom still alive?

jk, I want wrote more foggy jack chapters but thinking he interacts with the main three: Arthur, Sally, and finally Ollie. All still be Jack’s point of view btw.

Let know your thoughts or ideas you had in mind. Thanks 🙏🏾 


	3. Arthur Hastings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, here's Jack and Arthur interacting.

_Lucky you, Jack_

Jack manage to find an underground shelter in the garden district. Whomever it belong to they hidden it well. The plaquies were running a muck and Jack was too tired and wounded to fight them off. He ran near a house made of rumble and jumped in some bushes. The landing was very hard and almost metal like.  _It couldn't be_.. Jack removed some vines and gasped seeing the hatch.  

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FREAKS!"

" THE EYES! DON'T RUN FROM THE EYES!"

Jack huffed quickly opening the hatch and jumped in before anyone could spot him. Once down the ladder, Jack was in awe at the dimly lit room.  The shelter was well stocked, food, first-aid,  a nice bed., even had a work bench to fix his cricket bat. " it's too good to be true."  Jack banged his arm sighing. Whomever the place belonged to, surely they'll come back.  _**And if they do so what?  You've marked your territory before~**_  Jack ignored the voice his head. All he wanted was to sleep and think of nothing. He stared at his cricket bat for moment eyeing the brown stains.  Jack grabbed it placing it under the covers with him. 

_Just one night. I doubt anyone will come here...._

" What a shit day. Stupid bobbies! Damn Sally and her fucking cod liver oil! Fuck this day!"

" **You're too loud.** "

Jack glared at the lanky man in front of him. " H-How you find this place?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, laying his head back on the pillow. This lad wasn't a  threat, to Jack at least.  " Does this shelter belong to you?"  The lad nodded his head and Jack gave him a  _look_. " Okay no, but I  **did** find this place first?"  _What a strange one.._  " Are you going to kick me out?" Jack stare at the man for a moment curious what would happen next. " I suppose if you don't hurt me..then no I won't." Jack laughed, it's been long time laughing genuinely.  " You....pardon me but you sound like Uncle Jack."  Jack chuckled, " Maybe but I don't sound jolly like him do I? The lad rubbed his arm shrugging. " That be a surprise, Uncle Jack becoming a downer like us. Wellington would really lose it's shit then."  _So nobody still hasn't noticed?_  

" I'm Arthur, Arthur Hastings."

" Nice meet you Arthur I'm.....can't seem I remember my name silly me."

" Oh...how about Jackie?"

Jack smiled, it was forced but he smiled. Arthur seemed way tamer than other downers he came across. Even his clothes was well kept for a downer.  ** _I don't trust him._** _Now now let's not be rash._ " How long have you been a downer?" Arthur adjusted his glasses huffing, " I don't know few weeks, a month or two....to think when on joy time stood still but now...." Jack patted Arthur's shoulder sympathizing with him. " My own brother-he was on the train I-I have to get him back and out this madness." Arthur said choking out a sob. Jack  heart sank hearing about the train... **what**  happen to everyone on it. He didn't have the heart to tell the lad the news. " You'll find him son, I'm sure of it."  ** _Aren't you optimistic._** " Thanks Jackie, that really means a lot."  Jack nodded his head and soon felt arms wrapped around him. Jack should have pushed Arthur away but it's been so  _long_  being hugged, Jack couldn't help but hug back. 

" Whatever you remembered and now searching for, I hope you find it too, Jackie."

_That's right. I can't forget, for her sakes._

" Thank you Arthur. That means a lot."

* * *

 Arthur ran down a dark alleyway heavily breathing.  _They all gone mad!_   He thought trying hide in an empty barrel in hope the Wellies give up.  Blasted joy detector went off before he could destroy the damn thing.  Now there's 3 Wellies and a bobby out for his head.  " DIE DIE DOWNER! YOU WRETCHED BEAST!"Arthur used all of his strength to keep the lid closed. But the banging and yelling just got louder and harder. " WHO BLOODY FUCK ARE-" Arthur closed his eyes tightly, he heard screams of terror and horror, loud thumps on the stone ground. All the noise stopped and Arthur counted to three removing the lid. " Bloody hell...." The same Wellies and bobby that chased him were now lifeless with now red cracked happy masks. 

"  **It's okay you can come out now.** :

Arthur whole body ran cod hearing the familiar voice. " J-Jackie?" An off crackle echoed in the alley scaring Arthur. He almost fell back in the barrel as the shadowy figured stepped forward. "  **More of least.  Though I guess you can say it's a bit _foggy_."**   Arthur gasped seeing Jackie- no Foggy Jack with a sinster grin and blood splattered over his face and cricket bat. " A-are you gonna kill me?" Jack tilted his head  as if it was a bizare question to ask. "  **Kill you? Oh no no no. I would never. You're a good lad Arthur. You still are aren't you?"**  Jack got close- close to were there noses were touching. Arthur bit his lip trying not to whimper. He nodded his head begging his fucking legs to move already. "  **That's good, but I need hear you say. Can you do that? Go on say it.** "  _For fuck sakes!_ Arthur looked at into Jack's eyes it wasn't the man he saw in the bunker. This, this was someone else and Arthur wanted to be far far away from him. " I-I'm a good lad." Jack stared at Arthur and chuckled giving him a hug.  Arthur felt ill at the contact and begged for it to end quickly. Luckily, Jack released Arthur began leaving the alleyway.

"  **Enjoy rest of your evening**." 

Jack was gone and Arthur stood still not sure if the nightmare was over. He pondered if he preferred Wellies running after him. Arthur shook his head ridding that ridiculous thought. 

_I have to get out this fucking town._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the whole foggy Jack rumor going around. Plus being off joy, Jack developed a second personality that being Foggy Jack. SO expect that moving forward.
> 
> Also Roger and James got a DLC so I'm thinking of adding them along with main three :3
> 
> But for now next chapter will be Sally.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think?


End file.
